tachyon_the_fringefandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier
The Frontier is a region within the Fringe. Background The Wild West of the Fringe Few regions capture the essence of the Fringe quite like the Frontier Region, a patch of space lit by the pulsing neon lights of casino starbases and the explosions of failed combatants in the Fenris Arena. Tourists flock to the region in droves for entertainment, and pirate clans prey on stations that refuse extortion. Smugglers and corporate cargo freighters pass by one another without fear of being stopped by authorities, and asteroid barons defend their honor in power struggles. Here more than anywhere else, the strong and the crafty thrive, and that's largely due to Star Patrol's weak presence in the region. While Star Patrol wants to extend its jurisdiction to the Frontier due to climbing tourist activity and the promise of corporate investors, the organization has yet to officially declare its move. Traders of the Frontier have been hesitant to ask for greater Star Patrol presence since they fear police activity will hamper their business in the region. Not all share this view, specifically the working-class denizens not running a trade business, who fear the growing piracy rate and the hazard it poses to their everyday safety. Star Patrol has held press meetings and even a convention at the New Vegas Starbase promising to extend operations here; but until they follow through, the best help one can get in the gambling mecca is from their own weapon, quick thinking, and a little luck. The GalSpan-Bora conflict When Jake Logan sides with GalSpan, he gains access to the Frontier to hunt down leads who can tell him more about Susan Bradley, the leader of the Bora, and why her people are appearing more and more frequently in the Fringe outside of their home region. He learns that Bradley is gathering technology to thwart the Hephaestus Project. Sometime after, Logan accompanies Baron Hajod to abduct Alexander Onrald, the son of Baroness Onrald, in exchange for critical tech samples. If Logan sides with the Bora, he picks up the Armageddon-class Laser from Baroness Onrald's sector. Soon after, Logan escorts the Vailant to GalSpan's Aleus Station so the capital ship can test the new weapon. This fails, however, so he develops a stronger relationship with Baron Malkar to obtain flight technologies for the Bora's Deliverance Project, such as finding a rare Opaline crystal for the baron's collection and retrieving his stolen Sistine Chapel from Hajod's domain. Sectors New Vegas The New Vegas sector is the heart of the Frontier Region, holding six Tachyon jump gates, three mega-gates, and two stations: New Vegas Starbase and the Atlantic Station Casino. Void Runners The Void Runners sector is home to the Void Pirate Clan, the members of which orbit a collection of scrap far out from the gate. Venture Venture is GalSpan's foothold in the region, containing Aleus Station, which is more commonly referred to as Venture Station. Skav Space Skav Space is home to the Skav Pirate Clan. These pirates and a field of scattered asteroids bar travelers from the gate to the Foothold sector. The Bora use the pirates' good favor to help guard their territory in the neighboring sector. Foothold Located on the other side of the Skav Pirates, Foothold marks the Bora's territory in the Frontier. This sector contains Virtue Station. Dark Space Dark Space is mostly devoid of activity, its features being the mega-gate to the Twilight Region and the sporadic visit from Arman Patrioli to purchase contraband from smugglers. Slaver Space Slaver Space is one of Baron Hajod's sectors, this one being where he reserves the bulk of his fleet. Ironhand Station is found here. Hajod Barony The Hajod Barony is the titular asteroid baron's dwelling, notable for its myriad of defense turret platforms. His station, Obedience Station, is located here. The Arena The Arena features the Fenris Arena and is the go-to place in the Frontier for ship-based gladiatorial combat. Malkar Barony The Malkar Barony is Baron Malkar's home sector in the Frontier. His facility, DaVinci Station houses his fleet and likely a portion of his vast art collection. Fury The Fury sector is home to the Blood Pirate Clan. Here the pirates' station acts as their home and fleet hangar. Satellites zip around the sector and a captured GalSpan cruiser lies disabled, both for target practice. Onrald Barony The Onrald Barony rests beyond Fury sector through one of two gates. Here Baroness Onrald resides on her station, Alliance Station. Vendor list Below are the weapons and systems for sale at New Vegas Starbase. Weapons * Glint Light Laser (GalSpan only) * Flare Medium Laser (GalSpan only) * Deimos Heavy Laser (GalSpan only) * Arc Light Laser (Bora only) * Pulsar Laser (Bora only) * Blast Torpedo (GalSpan only) * Tesla EMP Missile (GalSpan only) * Swarm Missile (GalSpan only) * Inertia Sapper (Bora only) * Phase Sapper (Bora only) * Chatter Cannon (GalSpan only) * Rail Gun (Bora only) * EMP Projector (Bora only) Systems * Lead Target Assistant * Combat Scanner * Afterburner * Radiation Screen * Aim-point Module * Fog Radar * Boosters (Bora only) * EW Jamming * Lock-On Defense (GalSpan only) * Lock-On Warning * Shield Reserves (GalSpan only) * Afterburner Reserve Hidden crates * TNS coverage * Famous Entertainer Dies * Fringe Baron Buys Sphinx * Frontier Gate Open Again * GalSpan Cruiser Rescued * GalSpan Pilot Confronts Dangerous Skav Pirates * Increase of Pirate Activity * New Vegas Lottery Pays 220 Million Credits * Newcomer Wins Baron Tournament * Sistine Chapel Recovered * Skav Blockade Broken * Slaves Escape Barony * Star Patrol Pilot Rescued * Star Patrol Raids on Pirates Increase * Star Patrol Rescues Crew Trivia * The Frontier Region has the most sectors out of all other available regions. Category:Regions Category:Tachyon: The Fringe locations